herofandomcom-20200223-history
Smek
'''Smek '''is the main anti-hero and (former) main antagonist of the 2015 Dreamworks animation film ''Home. ''He is voiced by Steve Martin. Background Personality Its main trait is being wimpy, and being celebrated by being said thing. It will retreat from anything, and has incorporated said thing to the Boov culture. Biography Not much is known about its life, other than having stolen a device of Gorg's it uses to shut people up, althought the device is actually a Gorg egg. Information Captain Smek is the leader of a alien race called the "Boov" who are trying to find a place to hide from their enemy, until one of them made a mistake, a Boov named "Oh", Captain Smek sends an Alien Traffic Cop named Officer Kyle to hunt down Oh for what he did. He was the one who stole the egg from the Gorg. Home (2015) Prologue Captain Smek tells all the boov that they are going to invade earth as their new home, after Oh send a invitation to all the boovs (inlcuding the Gorg himself), Smek tells all the boovs to find Oh and tell him what his password is to stop sending the invitation to the Gorg he sends a boov cop named Kyle to find Oh and tell him what his password was. Oh's password Later Smek goes to Paris and tells them if they found Oh, but one of them lie and gets Smek upset until Kyle tells him that Oh got away with Tip within getting his head hit by Smek's "Shusher", Smek tells Kyle if he got any idea what to do, Kyle suggests that they type in random buttons which doesn't work for only Oh knows it, Smek likes the idea (he likes any idead despite that they are aliens) and tells those smart Boovs to get to work. Many Mistakes Later they find Oh and Tip and Captain Smek explains how dumb Oh by saying he makes many mistakes and thinks it's a game to Oh and thinks he will continue to make mistakes, after Tip turns the "gravity thingy" upside down Smek later escapes in Kyle's flying pod. New Captain After the Gorg attacks the boov, Smek didn't know about the super chip that the Gorg had and Smek was the only one who's thinks he's the super Boov and anyone who holds the "Suusher" is the captain which is what Smek is Oh however mentions to all the boov about how a bad captain Smek is by doing the wrong thing about humans, Smek has finally had enough of Oh and before he can hit Oh with his "Shusher" Kyle forces him to let Oh be captain but Smek refuses and gets hit in the head by Kyle but tells the Boov Oh wouldn't know what to do and thinking he would make more mistake but gets hit by Kyle again and gives the "Shusher" to Oh with Smek getting run over by the Boov and crying on the floor, near the end Smek redeems himself and becomes a DJ for the Boov and for Oh being captain. Almost Home In the short film, Captain Smek appears when getting out of his spaceship and announcing to his Boov on arriving at their foster new planet. Gallery Smek.png Trivia *Captain Smek is voiced by Steve Martin.. *Although The Gorg is the main antagonist throughout the movie but was false, Captain Smek takes the role of the main antagonist in this film because he had bigger plans than anyone else but he also acted as a anti-hero throughout the movie. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Good Darkness Category:The Messiah